And So The Story Goes
by h3llfrz
Summary: Events occur leading to the demise of Gwen & Rhys' and Jack and Ianto's relationship. AU and better than summary. Warning: This is not a Gwack fic regardless of how it might appear at the begining and may not show some characters in a good light.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This fan produced fiction is classified as AU as it completely ignores certain canon facts which are: 1) Owen becomes a zombie 2) Owen and Tosh dies 3) CoE ever happened 4) that scene in Season 2, Episode 1: Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang with Jack and Gwen down by the cells and 5) Gwen and Rhys got married. However all other events up to and including Doctor Who episodes The Stolen Earth and Journey's End (with the exception of events occurring in Season 2, Episode 9: Something Borrowed) have taken place.

**Warnings: **Please note that the story will be told from multiple point of views and characters will be written as perceived by author and therefore may not reflect particularly well on characters and/or maybe different from the readers/viewers perception of the aforementioned characters. MAY BE A LOT FROM GWEN'S POV. Contains mention of male/male and female/female relationships, mention of suicide, homophobia, violence, profanity and may later contain graphic sexual situations.

**Caution:** Do not read if you are unable to stomach G**wack** as that ship will be featured, otherwise do not fear as there is a reason why G**wack** rhymes with and even contains the word wack.

**Disclaimer: **The author of this piece of fiction as created this as a **fan** of the serial without intention of gaining monetary compensation or like in exchange for distribution, and as claimed no right of ownership to the serial or any character, theory or otherwise relevant data relating to it.

**Author's Note 2:** All critique shall be welcomed, however it would be appreciated if excessively negative or otherwise unpleasant criticism is withheld. Thank you.

**Chapter 1**

_**Sunday:**_

_Rhys Williams' PoV:_

"Rhys!" Gwen screamed at me...again.

We've been having the same old argument over and over again ever since that damn 'Captain Jack _bloody_ Harkness' reappeared from wherever the hell he'd disappeared to months ago.

"Don't you treat me like I'm a bloody fool Gwen!" I screamed back at her. "I'm sick and tired of you always pushing me to the side, but no more!"

Her phone conveniently chose that moment to beep and something inside me snapped as she grabbed it up, glance at the screen and made to leave. Leave me standing there, again, as she rushed off to Torchwood and bloody Harkness.

I grabbed the phone from her and used all my strength to throw it against the nearest wall. It shattered and I was almost appalled by the amount of glee I felt as I witnessed the pieces scatter.

"Not this time Gwennie! You are going to stay here and you are going to bloody well answer me damn it!" I told her, and I meant it too. No way was I letting her push me aside. Not this time. "Ever since you joined Torchwood you have been pushing me aside, treating me like I'm not important enough to be in your life any more, always acting like you would rather be anywhere but with me. Well news flash Gwen, we're suppose to be in a relationship and your job doesn't make you better than me, and you bloody better well remember that!"

She just stood there staring at me in shock with her mouth hanging open like an idiot and I was on a roll.

"So you better answer me now! Are you fucking Harkness? Yes or no Gwen, that's simple enough?" I stood there hands on hips trying my damnedest to look intimidating.

We stood there for God knows how long just staring at each other. This was a showdown and I would be damned if I was going to let her win this one.

I was starting to question my sanity for staying with this woman and worse loving her. She obviously took me for a giant fool because there she was just standing there not even denying it and looking guilty with eyes as big as flood lights. God, I can't believe I've been feeling guilty for questioning her fidelity and how daft am I that I'm still hoping she will call me stupid and chastise me for even thinking it.

When she finally broke the intense staring match and uncomfortable silence I knew there would be no going back or forward for that matter.

"Jack wouldn't cross that line." she said matter of factly, "I have to go to work, Rhys. What Torchwood does is important. My job is **important**! Owen is expecting me."

With that she grabbed her keys and stormed out, I noted, without denying that she would cross that line. She slammed the flat door and the sound seemed to echo in my head, that and the name Owen. Suddenly something clicked and it was like a dam broke letting through memories I didn't even realise were missing. Memories of being in this very room, sitting down with a glass of wine and her telling me she had been sleeping with a bloke name Owen from work, and she had given me a pill to forget.

Oh It was definitely over with Gwen and I. I may love her but I don't have to be with her.

_Gwen Cooper's PoV:_

"Bloody Rhys! Always questioning me. Demanding answers as if he could possibly understand. He's just a lorry driver. He's so average he wouldn't know special if it came up and bit him in the arse." I couldn't help muttering to myself as I drove to the location Owen had sent me before Rhys destroyed my phone.

What right did he have anyway going on like he was anything special. I'm special, Jack is special but Rhys he's...he's predictable that's what he is.

I pulled up to the address, a bloody construction site, and saw the SUV already parked with Tosh unpacking, Owen and Jack crouching over something nearby, and a police cruiser parked nearby while someone (maybe Andy) was taping off the area.

I parked and headed over to my team.

"Took your bloody time didn't you." Owen said in greeting.

I chose to ignore him and focus completely on Jack, giving him one of my best smiles. One which was reserved just for him.

"What have we got?" I asked cheerfully.

Jack returned my smile and it warmed me to my very core.

"Glad you could join us Gwen. Alien attacked three kids. Killed two before taking off." he told me motioning to the bodies Owen was currently examining. "Third kid barely got away alive. PC Andy and his partner found him running along the road bleeding and terrified. Kid told them that a black Wookiee with four red eyes murders his friends, so PC Andy called us while his partner went with the ambulance."

"Wookiee?" I asked.

"Chewie." Owen offered unhelpfully.

I shrugged.

"Star Wars." he said as if that should mean anything to me. I'm not a geek.

Owen sighed, "Bloody big hairy monster." he told me.

I nodded and returned my attention to Jack. He was looking sadly down at the bodies. I sighed, he is so compassionate sometimes.

"They are so young." Tosh said coming beside me. "Could you take the readings while I try to track the rift residue?" she asked.

I nodded even though I would rather not, after all I have more important things to do. I am Torchwood's Second in Command after all. She handed me a scanner and walked away.

In no time the scene was processed and the bodies were loaded. Tosh and Owen climbed into the SUV while Jack pulled me aside. He rested his hand on my arm and my heart flutter.

"Gwen I need you to head to the hospital and make sure that kid pulls through, then try to get him talking about what he saw." He told me.

I smiled his special smile and nodded, and with that he climbed into the SUV and I headed to my car. I love how Jack trusts me with the important stuff. Too bad I would probably be at the hospital all night though, I hope Rhys doesn't get it in his head to start another argument.

_PC Andy Davidson's PoV:_

Bloody Torchwood! Bloody Aliens! Bloody Gwen Cooper!

I really wasn't expecting to a child running scared and bleeding when I set out on patrol today, but I really should know better by now living in bloody Cardiff. What I can't believe though is that Gwen Cooper didn't even acknowledge my presence at the site. Ever since she got her fancy job she's been acting all superior. Like she's too good to be talking to me. I bet she didn't even mention me for a job to that Captain. Maybe she thinks Torchwood's too good for a lowly PC like me.

Who knows, maybe she's right though. I couldn't help thinking as I drove back to the station.

_Toshiko Sato's PoV:_

I was at the hub working on my newest modification to the rift monitor when the phone rang. I was startled right out of my seat but quickly recover and answered on the third ring. It was Gwen's ex-partner PC Davidson reporting a suspected alien attack.

I quickly contacted Jack with the information and he told me to call Gwen and Owen, and he'll meet us there.

I phoned Owen who asked me to pick him up at his flat and promised to call Gwen, then quickly packed mine and Owen's equipment in the SUV and headed out.

Owen claimed Gwen wasn't answering so he sent her a text. I knew I should have called her myself but sometimes Gwen can be so patronising and I really didn't want a "I have a life outside of Torchwood and you don't" speech, so I just let it go.

Jack was already at the site speaking to PC Davidson when we got there. He must have walked from Ianto's flat which wasn't that far away. Ianto, I noticed was no where in sight.

PC Davidson started to tape out the area and Jack moved to crouch over the bodies.

"Tire out Tea-boy did you?" Owen asked Jack rudely as we approached him.

I blushed. I was common knowledge that Jack and Ianto where together but Owen didn't have to be so crass about it.

Jack practically growled at Owen but otherwise ignored him. He gave us the additional information he had received from PC Davidson and as he spoke I couldn't help but feel sick by the condition of the two little boys' remains.

They were so young. Gwen finally showed up about twenty minutes later while I was taking extra equipment from the SUV. After Jack filled Gwen in and her not knowing Chewie I mentioned to her how young the children were but she hardly seemed to care, she was too busy staring adoringly at Jack and standing in my and Owen's way to notice anything else.

I asked her to run some scans for me, for the sake of getting her out of the way, and she agreed obviously grudgingly as if it was beneath her. Sometimes I really dislike her. Still I gave her the scanner and got back to work, my fingers crossed that she actually managed to use is correctly this time as unlikely as that was.

We finished processing the scene and loading the SUV, Jack told PC Davidson to head off, and Owen and I climbed in the SUV (Owen in the front) while Jack spoke to Gwen.

"Say Tosh," Owen said getting my attention, "think Gwen managed to get the scans right this time?" he asked.

I managed to stifle my giggle. "I'm scared to check." I told him.

Good thing the scans could be taken at any time so I can redo them if needed because last time Gwen had somehow managed to scan herself instead of the body we were examining.

Jack climbed into the SUV and we headed back to the hub.

"Tea-boy meeting us at the hub?" Owen asked Jack.

"Ianto's in London until Friday. UNIT conference." Jack answered sadly and Owen groaned. I couldn't help but smile a little, I knew that unlike Owen it wasn't just Ianto's coffee Jack will be missing.

We could look forward to a long night, maybe week because what ever killed those kids was still out there and we had to stop it before it killed again.

_Dr. Owen Harper's PoV:_

It isn't like Sunday's didn't already suck but add to that, one hell of a headache and being called in to examine the mangled remains of two brats and what do you get? One shite of a day, that's what.

To top it all off bloody Ianto Jones wasn't at the site when Me and Tosh got there. How hell am I to get my coffee back at the hub if bloody Harkness as shagged the Tea-boy into a coma? I couldn't resist making a quip but quickly regretted it when the Captain growled at me. Seriously? Growled?

On the other hand it made Tosh blush and it kind of looked all right so whatever.

I got to work on the bodies feeling nauseous, not too sure if it's the hangover or what. Next thing I know bloody Cooper is walking in like she owns the place or somethin'. I throw her a half handed comment knowing full well she'd be too busy making come-hither eyes at Jack to even notice, and then I got back to work.

Jack filled her in and she was looking at me all condescending when I tried to explain a Wookiee to her. Bloody Gwen Cooper, nice arse and decent shag but god awful attitude.

I got back to work and tried to ignored her while drooled over the Captain and stood in the way. Thankfully Tosh came to the rescue, I could kiss her, giving Gwen scans to do to to keep her busy and out of the way. Trust Tosh to know what to do, she's braver than be too. Honestly no way I'd be letting Gwen touch any of my equipment, at least not when we aren't even shagging any more.

We finish up and me and Tosh get n the SUV while Jack talks to Gwen. I ask Tosh if she thinks actually got the scans right this time and she tried not to laugh and said she was afraid to check. Don't blame her, everyone knows what happened the last time Gwen tried to scan something.

Jack got in the the vehicle and we headed to the hub. Already I was making list of what had to be done. Autopsy, check in the with the hospital, and figure out how to stop the alien before it goes and off some other brat. Add to that Tea-boy running off to London and no decent coffee for at least five days and I knew I'd be up for one nightmare of a week. Bloody Torchwood and bloody Sundays.

_Captain Jack Harkness' PoV:_

Last night after the others were gone Ianto and I went on another date, to a great little seafood place tucked away in a corner. The seafood was fresh and skilfully prepared, the wine was rich and velvety (just the way I like it), and the company...oh the company was sensational.

Ever since returning from running off with the Doctor Ianto and I've been dating properly. We'd been out together before, to a fair once and dinner a few times but never proper dating. Mostly just sex, mind blowing sex but just sex all the same. Now it was different, better even. Ianto and I've gotten extremely close, the sex had somehow managed to get even better, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

We'd headed back to Ianto's and we were in the middle of ripping each other's clothes off when my phone rang. UNIT. Damn UNIT and their awful timing. I would have ignored it but Ianto was giving me the "glare".

I answered and what do you think UNIT wants? A representative from Torchwood to come to London for a conference with them, Britain's armed forces and Ministry of Defence among others. Apparently it was important for Queen and country so Torchwood had to be represented, I knew I sure as hell wasn't going to go.

After the called I shared the information with Ianto and I was in the middle of scheming to send Owen when he had to be...well...himself and volunteered. I protested, of course I protested. He'd be gone almost a week, but then he had to go and use logic against me to prove he was the only option. Damn Logic.

I submitted to his stupid logic and he hurried to his laptop to make travel arrangements and to book a hotel online. For the next day! The conference wasn't for two days but he had to get there early, so he said.

To his credit he did make it up to me with lots and lots of sex. Rough and hard, fast and clumsy, and my favourite slow, tender and thorough. Needlessly to say he was exhausted this morning when his taxi came to take him to the train station.

When he left he kissed me and promised the days would fly pass, still I was happy for the distraction when Tosh called with a possible alien attack. That is until I got to the scene, saw what was left of the two little boys' bodies and PC Andy explained the state the third kid was in.

My mind was all over the place, with already missing Ianto, worrying about what that alien on the loose was out there doing, and mourning the tragic ending of two such young lives. I was so distracted I barely registered what was happening around me and couldn't even stop myself from growling at Owen for his dig at Ianto.

I was so lost in my own head that I barely noticed when Gwen showed up, ended botching the briefing and quickly sent her off to the hospital as soon as we were done with the scene. Hopefully with her police training she'll be able to get information from the child without further traumatising him.

I climbed in the SUV with Tosh and Owen, and drove of in the direction of the hub. Owen asked if Ianto would be at the hub and I had to tell them he was in London.

Owen was muttering to himself about no coffee and I couldn't help but wonder how I'd survive a case like this with out Ianto here. Especially after Grey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Monday:**_

_Gwen's PoV:_

I hate hospitals. All the sick people, the awful smell of disinfectant and bleach that always seems to linger long after you've left and worse no one ever seems to have time for me.

I've been here for hours and no news yet on that kid. That Dr. Simmons character, who was rushing around earlier, promised to give me an update and let me know when I can talk to the child but I haven't seen him yet. Doesn't he know how bloody inconvenient it is to be waiting around here?

Why is it that they always seem to give us what we need when Owen is about but never seems to be in any hurry when it's just me, even when I pull the Torchwood card?

I should have been able to leave hours ago. Maybe I could have checked in at the hub, make Ianto make me a coffee, and see Jack for a bit then head home. Rhys would have calmed down from our fight by now. He'd see how stressed I am with this case, I could even tell him about the children being killed, and he would be all over me. Trying to make sure I'm all right, might even pour me a glass of red wine and cook me something nice. I might have even had sex with him, he'd like that, poor sod is so in love with me it would kill him if he knew I don't think of his flabby arse during sex.

Well no chance of that now. It's already pass eight in the morning, he'll be at work now.

Finally the doctor shows up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ms. Cooper. The patient is being moved to the children's ward from recovery. He should be waking up soon. I'll take you to him." Dr. Simmons told me.

I just nodded, stood and trailed after him. Why the hell is he just getting me if the kid has been to recovery all along. How incompetent can one guy be?

He leads me to the children's ward and leaves me there to watch the kid sleep. Twenty minutes before he starts to stir.

"Hello," I said giving him one of my most endearing smiles, "I'm Gwen. Can you tell me your name?"

The kid looks around like he's stupid, "Wh...where am I? Where's my mum and dad? Are you the police?" she asked me his voice cracking.

Why can't people ever just answer questions.

"Yes I am. You're in hospital. You were attacked." I told him, "I need to know your name so I can call your parents."

"Ca..can I ha..have some water?" he asked.

What's with this kid. Can he answer simple questions. I pass him a cup of water trying to be patient. He gulps it down then hands me then empty cup. Who does this kid think I am?

"Can you tell me your name?"

He nods, "Kian Powell." he said, "My parents are Alwin and Lucy Powell."

I smiled at him, "Thank you Kian, I'll have someone call them. Now can you remember what happened?"

He nodded, "A Wookiee attacked me and my mates," he said matter of factly. "it was like a normal Wookiee though," he pointed out causing me to have to fight the urge to roll my eyes, "it was big, it had four eyes and it was black not brown."

"How big was he? Can you give an example?"

"I don't...I don't know," he said trembling, "bigger than my dad."

I tried to get more from the kid but he was useless, he didn't even know which way the thing took off. Finally the doctor came in and asked me to leave. Claimed I was upsetting his patient. I gathered my things and called Jack as I head out of the hospital. He answered on the first ring, he must have been waiting for me to call. That made me smile.

"Took you long enough! What have you got? Did the kid make it?" he asked.

The others must be nearby, otherwise Jack would never talk to me like that.

"He's fine," I told him, "said his name is Kian Powell. Parents are Alwin and Lucy Powell. He could give me more than what he gave the police when they found him."

"Did you find out the names of the other two?" Jack asked.

"He was too frightened when I asked. He couldn't give me their names." I lied. I'd completely forgotten to ask for the other kids names.

"Good job Gwen," Jack told me, I love it when he praises me, "head on home and rest up for a few hours. I need you back here at noon."

I thanked him and smiled happily all the way to my car.

Jack needs me.

I drove to my flat in record time, thanks to no traffic, and made my way up still smiling. The smile was gone as soon as I got to the door of my flat. There was an envelope taped to the door with my name written on it and three black garbage bags packed on top of each other in the hallway.

I took the envelope off the door, wondering what the hell was going on. Inside the envelope was a note written in Rhys' barely legible handwriting.

Gwen,

Your stuff are in the bags. I don't want to see you around when I get home. Banana is going to help me move the rest of your belongings when you get a place or to Owen's if you prefer. Yes! Surprise! I remember that you shagged him and you drugged me. Just text me where to send your stuff when you know where and if you haven't figured it out has yet, this means we are through.

Rhys

P.S.- I do your taxes so I know how much you make.

I felt faint. What the hell! How could he have broken the Retcon. Rhys just wasn't smart enough to do that on his own. I tried my key and it wouldn't open the door. Oh hell, looks like he's serious.

I didn't want tot lose Rhys. He's stable, I can depend on him to be there when I get home, to dote on me and love me regardless. Where am I suppose to live now? I'll have to pay rent and bills! How can Rhys do this to me? At least now Jack will be able to be with me without having to think about Rhys' feelings.

_Jack's PoV:_

It's been eating at me since we found those bodies yesterday, only kids no older than eight or nine Owen says. I wanted something to keep me busy while Ianto is in London but I never wanted anything like this.

Owen stayed all night to finish up the autopsies and ended up crashing on the couch in the main hub. Tosh went home but not without me making it an order. She was all over the place trying to figure out who the kids were (unsuccessfully, she had even checked the police reports for children recently reported as missing but it proved unhelpful) ) and where the "Wookiee" went, and even after making it an order she would leave until she had set two programmes to run in her absence.

The kids were truly mauled making their faces unrecognisable. Our only hope of identifying them is the third child.

Finally Gwen called. Thankfully the third child survived and she was able to get his name and the name of his parents but nothing else.

I decided to give her until noon to come in and to let Owen sleep some more, so I ran a search on the names, got an address and called Tosh to meet me there.

Turned out the kid lived in a bedsit in Adamsdown. What the hell is a kid from Adamsdown doing on the other side of the river on Cathedral Road on a Sunday?

I got there just before Tosh's taxi and we walked up to the house together and asked for the Powells. According to another bedsitter they were in Canton at Mrs. Powell's sister.

Tosh looked up the address on her PDA and I drove us there. On the way Tosh tried to make small talk but I just wasn't feeling it.

A police cruiser was already at the house when we got there, I made quick work of getting rid of them and Tosh and I approached the house. A man I recognised to be Alwin Powell let us in and we entered the living room to find six other people. Lucy Powell, her sister Ann-Marie Richards, the sister's husband Len Richards, their teenage daughter Morgan and two women who where introduced as Linda Parry and Vanessa Anasetti.

"We called the police as soon as we noticed they were missing," Mrs. Richards told us, "they said they could do anything so soon after a disappearance. They wouldn't even come to us. We only got them to agree to send someone over because Len's friend works for the police."

I felt bad having to deliver the news I was about to.

"What are the names of the missing children?" Tosh asked.

"Kian Powell, Alexander Anasetti and Michael Brace." Alwin Powell provided, hugging his tearful wife.

I inhaled deeply dreading their reactions, "How old are they?" I asked.

"Kian is eight in a month and Alex and Michael are both already eight." Ann-Marie Powell supplied.

So young.

"Where were they last seen?"

"The Beverly Hotel on Cathedral Road." Linda Parry said.

"Why were they there?" Tosh asked.

"We work there, Vanessa, Ann-Marie and I," Linda again, "Vanessa and I got called in at the last minute and couldn't get babysitters..."

"And Kian usually goes in to work with me whenever he stays with us." Ann-Marie finished.

"I lost my job months ago," Alwin added, "Ann-Marie and keeps Kian for us every other week to help us out a bit."

I nodded. Time to deliver the bad news. No doubt the two dead bodies were Michael Brace and Alexander Anasetti.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news," I began, everyone suddenly became eerily quiet, "police officers found Kian Powell wandering along Sofia Walk yesterday,"

"So he's all right!" Lucy exclaimed cutting me off.

I fought the urge to sigh, "He was bleeding and he told them that he and his friends were attacked." I said.

There were gasps of shock.

"One officer stayed with Kian and accompanied him with the ambulance to St. David's while the other officer tracked his movements." I told them.

"Did he find the other two?" Len Richards asked.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but the officer found the bodies of two small boys in a construction site just up the road from The Beverly Hotel, next door to the Church Guest House."

There was an agonising scream which came from then general direction of Ms. Parry and Anasetti. I was too upset to try and figure out exactly who made the sound.

"My baby is dead?" Linda Parry asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm sorry Ms. Parry." Tosh said softly.

"How did it happen? Who killed my baby? Did they suffer?" Linda asked sounding numb.

"No," I reassured her, which was the truth. Owen had discovered that their necks were snapped before they were mauled. "but their bodies were mutilated after death. It is not a pretty sight." I told them.

"Mutilated?" Vanessa asked, "So you can't know for sure it's them! It might not be them!" she was hysterical. "It might not be our boys!"

Everyone was in tears and I just wanted to get out of there. Tosh seemed to noticed how I was feeling.

"We'll need you come down to the morgue to identify the bodies and their belongings." she said, "I'm sorry but we really have to go. Ask for Dr. Curtis when you get there, he'll be expecting you."

With that we left and I more determined than ever to catch the alien before it killed again. I hate telling the families the bad news.

I drove us back to the Bay, the air in the SUV was thick with tension and I even tried to break it with a joke but Tosh knew as well as I did that my heart really wasn't into it.

It was pass ten in the morning when we got back to the Hub, I knew Owen would have gone with the bodies to the morgue by now and Gwen would still be at home resting and Ianto was in London so I was surprised to hear crying when we entered the Hub.

We found Gwen curled up on the couch sobbing with three garbage bags surrounding her. Tosh quickly excused herself saying she had to check on her programmes and I approached Gwen reluctantly.

This week looks to me like it will be what finally does me off for good. Can't wait for Ianto to get back.

_Tosh's PoV:_

Bloody Gwen Cooper! Doesn't she notice how hard Jack is taking this case? No, she has to turn up bawling her eyes out and probably over some little tiff she had with Rhys.

I leave them to it and head over to my station. The programmes were still running, no luck yet but I had a new idea so I made myself comfortable and started on that. The funny thing though is that it almost looked as if the programmes I'd left over night had just started running. No use over thinking that so I pushed the thought aside.

I was really getting into writing the programme for my idea when I started to hear Gwen's raised voice.

"He kicked me out!" she sobbed, "I got home and my key didn't work! He left a note on the door saying that my stuff was in these bags!"

I couldn't help myself, I chuckled under my breath. This was too good to be true. Maybe Rhys finally figured out that she was sleeping around on him.

"How could he do this to me Jack?" Gwen was demanding, "Why would he hurt me like this?"

Of course it's all about her. What else could possibly matter? Not Rhys' feelings by any chance.

I could hear Jack mumbling reassuring to her.

"What am I going to do now? Where am I suppose to sleep tonight?" Gwen asked Jack still sobbing outrageously.

How can Jack not realise that she's play acting, trying to gain sympathy.

Jack was mumbling something to her. I couldn't hear what he was saying but whatever it was it stopped Gwen's sobbing.

"Where would you sleep?" Gwen asked.

Oh Jack must have told her she could sleep in the Hub for the night.

"You can leave me here alone!" Gwen said sounding outraged, "I can't sleep here on my own."

Jack mumbling again.

"You're a man! It's creepy here after dark! You can't leave me here alone with the dinosaur and the weevils!"

I rolled my eyes. Bloody Gwen Cooper.

Jack mumbled again.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Gwen exclaimed, sounding like she wasn't just now completely beside herself with grief over the ending of her relationship.

Maybe Jack had offered to pay for a fancy hotel room for her to spend a few days. I don't know but thankfully what ever her told her shut her up.

They were talking about the case now, at a lower pitch thankfully, so I was able to get back to my programme.

_Gwen's PoV:_

I tried to find Rhys, after discovering his note and the bags, but I had no luck. I even so much as drove out to Harwood's but he wasn't there, he was out on a run apparently.

I still couldn't believe he could do this to me. He's suppose to love me!

I drove back to the flat, collected the bags from the hallway and drove to the Hub. Jack would know how to sort this out, or better yet he'd tell me he loved me and wants to be with me now that Rhys is out of the picture.

I got to the Hub and no one's there. No Jack, no Owen or Tosh, or even Ianto. Where the hell could Ianto be?

So there I am having to waiting around in the Hub, by myself, until someone decides they want to show up and what do you know? The stupid Pterodactyl swoops down on me all threatening like. What's it's problem?

It doesn't seem like anyone will be back any time soon so I decided to poke around a bit see what I can find out. I went to check out Tosh's computers and I accidentally cancelled the programmes she's running. No big deal. It's not like it's of any importance, she's always running some programme or other. I just restarted it.

They weren't anywhere in the case yet. Too bad there's no information laying about that I could use to impress Jack later.

I had to wait over a hour before I saw the SUV pull up in the Bay on the CCTV footage I'd pulled up on my work station. I made quick work of getting rid of the footage, made my way over to the couch where I'd dumped my bags and started to cry. Tears were a woman's secret weapon after all, a man just simply see a woman in tears and not try to comfort her, and Jack wouldn't be an exception to that rule.

I was proven right when he and Tosh walked in to the Hub. Jack was beside me immediately.

"Gwen? What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked in a comforting tone.

"It's Rhys," I told him between sobs.

"What's the matter with Rhys?" Jack asked, worry evident in his voice, "Is he hurt?"

I shook my head, sometimes it really surprises me how caring Jack can be.

"He kicked me out!" I sobbed, "I got home and my key didn't work! He left a note on the door saying that my stuff was in these bags!"

"Oh Gwen what happened?" he asked, his voice low and comforting. "Was it because of Torchwood?"

I shrugged, "How could he do this to me Jack?" I asked, "Why would he hurt me like this?"

Jack put his arm around me comfortingly, "It'll be okay Gwen." He told me softly, "I'm certain of it."

I sobbed harder, "What am I going to do now? Where am I suppose to sleep tonight?" I asked.

Jack hugged me tighter to him, "We'll figure this out." he promised, "You can sleep here at the hub tonight. You don't have to sleep on the couch, you can have my camp bed."

"Where would you sleep?" I asked him all the time crossing my fingers, hoping he'd say we can share.

"I'll sleep at Ianto's." he told me.

"You can leave me here alone!" I said outraged, "I can't sleep here on my own."

How could he think of leaving me here over night on my own while he goes of to bed Ianto, while I'm vulnerable and hurting?

"It's not so bad here," he said, "I spend the night here all the time by myself."

How could he not see that I need him to stay with me? It's not the same for him.

"You're a man! It's creepy here after dark! You can't leave me here alone with the dinosaur and the weevils!"

Jack sighed and paused for a moment as if in thought.

"I guess you can come back to Ianto's with me." he said, "Ianto is in London for the week and there is a spare room you could use. I'm sure he won't mind. I'll call him and make sure though."

Oh, so that's were Ianto is. Why the hell is he in London though? I guess it doesn't matter as long as I'm alone with Jack.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed happily, giving Jack a big hug.

Who cares about Rhys when I've got Jack.

"Did you find out anything new with the case?" I asked him after the hug.

He gave me a sad smile and started to update me. I listened half heartedly while my mind wondered already planning out how Jack and I will end up together. Sometime later Owen showed up, gave us an update on the boy in the hospital and the kids families.

Hours passed and guess who had to order meals, go on coffee runs and spend hours searching the archives for dead leads? I ordered in pizza around six in the evening and not long after that Tosh's computer beeped and she claimed to have solved how to track the alien. So left Jack, Owen and I to grab our gear and off back to the construction site while Tosh "coordinated" from the Hub.

We ran around Cardiff, in the bloody rain, for hours with no luck before Jack called it a night saying that it did seem like the thing was nocturnal. He sent Tosh and Owen home, and then helped me to my car with my bags and gave me directions to drive us back to Ianto's.

When we got there I was surprised to say the least, not only was Ianto's place two streets over from the crime scene, it was in one of the best neighbourhoods in Cardiff and it was bloody gorgeous, and expensive looking. Bloody brute must be robbing Torchwood blind.

At first I thought maybe he just rented a floor of the town house but when we enter I noticed it was a single residence. How could he be better off than me? He's just an office boy after all and a traitorous one at that, and I've seen his records, I checked them out myself after the Cyberwoman incident, so I know he's not from money or anything like that.

Jack helped me with the bags and showed me to a guest room. Then asked me if I needed anything. How sweet is he.

_Jack's PoV:_

Rhys as left Gwen, I didn't see that one coming. They seemed so happy together and I've always tried to emphasize to Gwen the importance of not letting her outside life slip. I blame myself, I shouldn't have called her away so often from her time together with him. Now I have to make it up to her, make sure she's all right and if there is anyway to fix this.

I offer my camp bed for her to sleep in for the night and she's all put out about where I'll be sleeping. I can't exactly tell her: oh yeah I secretly moved in with Ianto months ago. He doesn't want anyone to know but I'll be sleeping over at his, well technically ours. So instead I just simply said I'd just sleep over at his place.

Of course that upset her apparently the Hub is no place for a lady to spend the night alone. So before I know what I'm doing I'm inviting her over to spend the night. Of course I'll have to run it pass Ianto but I'm sure he won't mind.

After my conversation with Gwen I headed up to my office and got Ianto on the phone.

"Hey gorgeous!" I said when he answered.

"Hey Jack," he answered.

I would almost hear the smile in his words.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" I asked.

"No I was just double checking what's on the agenda for the first meeting this afternoon." he told me. "What's up?"

"Nothing but a very happy mini-Captain," I told him, relaxing in my chair and putting my legs up, "he loves your vowels as much as I do."

Ianto chuckled, how I loved that sound, "Jack behave!" He playfully chastised. "Seriously though, did you just call me for phone sex?" he asked.

I sighed dramatically, "Well we did get a case yesterday after you left." I told him.

"Hard one?"

"Yep," I sighed once more, "alien attacked three kids on Cathedral Road," I told him.

"They all right?"

"No, two were killed the other is in bad shape at St. David's." I paused, he said nothing, "We don't even know where to start on getting this thing."

"Is it something we've seen before?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Kid said it looked like a Wookiee."

"Might be something in the archives," Ianto pointed out, "maybe it's a type of yeti or something. I know I've seen mention of aliens resembling a Wookiee while I was organising the archives."

"Great idea! Why didn't I think about checking the archives?" I asked with a smile.

"You just aren't as clever as I am." he teased.

"I'll give you that one," I told him, "Any idea where to start the search?"

"I don't know," he said, "maybe under 'H'." he suggested.

"Why?" I asked him confused.

"For hairy!" he said with a chuckle.

I laughed, "Oh, Ianto Jones you are something else." I told him.

After that we talked for a while about the case and what to expect at the meeting. I completely forgot about Gwen. We were saying goodbye when I remembered.

"Oh! Ianto, I almost forgot. Is it all right if Gwen sleeps over for a few nights?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Rhys kicked her out," I told him, "she needs somewhere to crash for a few days for her to get herself in order."

Ianto exhaled sharply in to the phone.

"Ianto Jones you aren't jealous by any chance are you?" I asked jokingly.

"No! Of course not!" he proclaimed, "It's just..."

"What?"

He sighed, "Nothing. It's your home too. You can have guests over if you want." he told me.

"It's still your house Yan. If you don't want her there I'll find another solution." I told him.

"Don't be silly. I mean it, you can have over who you want. Just be careful okay." he told me.

Be careful? What does he mean by that? Still..., "I will," I assured him.

We said our goodbyes and promised to call each other when we had a chance and I sent Gwen down in the archives.

She didn't find anything. Doubt she even knew where to start in the first place.

Finally Tosh figured out how to track the alien and off we were, roaming the streets searching for it with no luck. Eventually I figured it's not nocturnal so I gave everyone instructions to head home and be back at the Hub bright and early to start again.

I gave Gwen directions to our place, we took her car and left the SUV at the Hub. She seemed surprised at where Ianto lived. I wonder if she knows that he got compensated by Queen and Country for Canary Wharf?

I asked her if she needed anything and she said she was all right so I left her to it and went in search of the good scotch.

I really needed it and this really seemed to be turning into a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay just a small chapter to get the sorry moving along. I hope it is a good read.**

**Chapter 3**

**Tuesday Morning:**

_Jack's PoV:_

My head is killing? What the hell happened last night? I can barely remember. I try to open my eyes but the early morning sunlight is too bright. There is warm naked flesh pressed up against my side. Ianto. I sighed and a small smile graced my lips. I turn to snuggle closer to Ianto's warmth, it isn't until I feel the swell of feminine breasts that I began to register that something was very wrong. The person beside me was too short,too small, had too much hair and lacked vital body parts to be Ianto.

My eyes sprang open and I threw myself away from the offending body which only gave a small grunt of displeasure at the sudden movement, but did not stir.

What the hell? What have I done? I throw the duvet off of me and gasped in alarm. I was naked and so was she, and we stunk of the scent of sex. How the hell could I have let this happen? How could I have slept with Gwen Cooper? How could I have done this to Ianto?

Panicked, I eased myself from the bed and made my way to the bathroom as silently as possible, I really didn't want to have to deal with Gwen at the moment. I needed to get out of there. I had some serious thinking to do. Quickly I showered and left the house, as I sped to one of my favourite brooding spots I felt like the most despicable being in the Universe.

I stood on the roof of the Millennium Centre for what felt like hours, just thinking. What was I suppose to do? I had done the worst thing imaginable to Ianto. He was going to hate me for this and I couldn't blame him. Maybe I didn't have to tell him. Maybe this will all go away. Who was I kidding, the only way this could possibly go away is if I Retcon Gwen and never, ever mention this to Ianto or anyone. I sighed, I knew I wouldn't be able to ever look Ianto in the eye again if I was keeping a secret like this from him.

That left me with two choices. One: I could confess to Ianto and hope he forgives me or Two: I can Retcon us both, me and Gwen.

I had some serious thinking to do, because on one hand I could confess to Ianto and he could forgive me or hate me for the rest of his life, and on the other hand I could Retcon Gwen and myself and that could cause serious problems with what else I erase or Ianto will find out anyway and hate me for hiding it from him in the first place.

My cell rang and I was drawn from my thoughts, I was Ianto. I sighed and answered the call trying my best to sound normal. Hopeful I'll figure out what to do by Friday when he gets home.

_Gwen's PoV:_

I woke with a smile and turned to see that Jack was no longer in bed. I don't care, after all now I am certain Jack and I will be together. Goodbye Tea Boy.

I roll over to lie on his pillow and inhaled his scent, oh Jack smelt gorgeous. I giggled with glee, nothing could get me down now. I was about to get everything that I've ever wanted. The type of life I deserved, with a gorgeous man who adored me.

I made my way to the En Suite and chuckled as I stepped in the shower. The first thing I'll do when I'm with Jack officially is get him to punish Ianto, maybe dock his pay or something. Will serve the weasel right for skimming of Torchwood. Jack will probably feel sorry for him so no chance of firing him. Well having him around won't be so bad, I hoped though that Jack wouldn't hurt Ianto too badly when he dumped him. After all he's still needed at Torchwood to clean up after us and make us coffee. He does make pretty decent coffee.

I drove to working humming When I Fall In Love, I could not possibly be in a better mood. When I got to the Bay I could see Jack standing on the roof of the Millennium Centre. Poor love, must be killing him trying to figure out how to tell Ianto that he's with me now without damaging the poor daft lad too badly.

I hummed all the way to the Tourist Centre and down to the Hub but stopped short of actually entering the Hub. I didn't want Tosh and Owen to get wind of Jack and my relationship just yet, after all Jack would look the bad guy having not ending it with Ianto as yet, and it would probably hurt poor Owen. The poor bloke was still hung up over me.

"Good Morning!" I greeted Owen and Tosh as I entered the Hub, hiding my happiness, and I was doing a pretty good job of it too.

They mumbled their greetings, Owen barely glancing up from what ever he was doing in the Autopsy Bay and Tosh looking up to give me a sympathetic smile. I resisted the urge to scoff at her, who did she think she was pitying. I don't her pity. If only she knew that Jack and I were to be together now and I couldn't careless about that fat sod Rhys Williams finally gone from my life.

I made my way to my desk and made myself comfortable. Things were definitely looking up for me so who cares about anyone else. I smiled cheerfully as I browsed through the pile of paper work on my desk. They didn't seriously expect me to waste my time doing useless paper work did they?

_Tosh and Owen's PoV:_

Singing could be heard coming from all the way up at the Tourist Centre. Owen glance up from his post to see Tosh wincing at the badly off tune and ear-piercingly screechy tones of Gwen Cooper sing some unrecognisable song or another.

"Well someone got lucky last night," Owen snarked, "Didn't take 'er long to get over poor ol' Rhys did it?"

"Behave Owen," Tosh chastised half-heartedly, "I'm sure it's the only way she can deal with her break up."

Owen laughed, "Break up?" he asked, "Sorry babe but she got dumped. There was no **break up**," he said.

"Maybe she is happy because she got back together with Rhys." Tosh said hopefully.

Owen laughed harder, "No way!" he declared, "She's happy 'cause she thinks she'll finally be able to get her grubby palms into Harkness."

Tosh looked worried. "I want to give her the benefit of the doubt." she told Owen.

Owen shook his head. "Just like you Tosh," he said, "expecting to find beauty where crows won't fly. Besides I saw good ol' Rhys last night at the pub. Looked to be pulling with his mates. Good on him if you ask me."

Tosh sighed and they both went silent as the singing suddenly came to a stop outside of the cog door.

Gwen entered the Hub seconds after and greeted them happily.

Owen got back to studying the autopsy reports of the two dead kids and the injury reports of the one in hospital and Tosh focused her attention back on her Wookiee detection programme after getting a very rude glare from Gwen for giving her a smile.

They both glanced up as Gwen took her spot at the her desk and started to flick uninterestedly through her reports and returned to signing.

Toshiko had to agree with Owen, Gwen had definitely done something last night or she was up to something. Either way it was doomed to be a disaster.

**Author's Note 2: I know right? Don't fear I'll try to move the story a long and clear things up periodically.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Hope you all enjoy this new chap and give me lots of reviews :).**

**Chapter 4**

**Tuesday Afternoon:**

_Jack's PoV:_

It was killing me. How could I not remember anything that happened last night? What the hell happened last night? That has got to be about the thousandth time today I've asked myself that, but still I'm no closer to an answer.

I groaned and almost slammed my head on to my desk. The others were out getting something to eat while Tosh's programme did it's magic searching for the Wookiee, and here I am sitting alone in my office, trying to unravel the mystery of my magical, disappearing memories.

I know for a fact that last night I didn't drink half enough to forget anything, and this wasn't Retcon. I know Retcon and no way was my memory lost Retcon related.

I was contemplating the benefits of giving myself an extensive brain probe and whether or not I should go ahead and Retcon Gwen and myself, when the alarm went off at Tosh's station. I rushed down to check the monitors and found the readings going haywire.

I quickly activated my comm, "Tosh?"

"Yes Jack?"

"There was an alarm at your station," I told her, "the readings are all over the place. I'm sending them to your PDA now."

A few seconds passed.

"Got them." she informed me. "It worked!" she announced sounding excited, "Got a hit on our Wookiee at Bute Park!"

"That's just the kind of news I need right now," I told her happily. "No time to spare. Send me the coordinates and meet me there."

With that I grabbed my coat and was out the door. Maybe this case wasn't going to turn out to be a waking nightmare after all.

_Narrative (Gwen, Owen & Tosh):_

Gwen's mobile vibrated on her desk. She checked it to see a text message and quickly pocketed the mobile, grinning stupidly.

"I'm bored," she announced moments after, spinning in her chair.

"If you actually worked for a change you wouldn't be, yeah." Owen supplied from the Autopsy Bay.

"You're one to talk Owen." Gwen snapped at him, "When exactly are you ever working?"

Owen stopped what he was doing (examining the victims blood sample under a microscope) to gesture around him.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing now?"

Gwen stopped her spinning to glare at him, "Well if you must know it looks to me like you are being a wanker as usual." she said pushing herself up out of her chair.

Tosh could see another epic Gwen versus Owen argument coming so she tired to make herself as small and unnoticeable as possible at her station. Thankfully as Owen opened his mouth to reply Jack appeared overhead.

"Tosh!" he called out.

Tosh jumped, not expecting him, has he had locked himself in his office ever since he had turned up sometime around ten.

"Yes Jack." she answered nervously. He was in a mood and she didn't wish to get on his bad side.

"Do you need to be here to run your scans?" he asked.

"No."

"Good!" he said, "You three should take a break while you still can. I'll call over the comm if anything happens. Otherwise be back in a hour."

Owen and Tosh moved quickly to grab their coats. Tosh who would have usually at least grumble about having to leave her programmes didn't even think to protest. Gwen on the other hand grinned gleefully and looked pleadingly up at Jack.

"Just what I needed!" she announced, "Why don't you link Tosh's computer to your wrist strap and come have lunch?" she asked giving Jack doe eyes.

The only response Jack gave her was a scowl before he turned on his heels and headed back into his office slamming the door behind him.

Tosh and Owen exchanged a look and Owen rolled his eyes.

Jack's rejection didn't seem to hinder Gwen's good mood though, she only shrugged and led the why out of the hub.

When they where above ground Gwen headed off across the Plas and away from Owen and Tosh.

"Oi!" Owen called after her, "Where you heading?"

"None of your business!" she called over her shoulder.

"Shouldn't we stay together in case Jack calls?" Tosh called out to her.

Gwen only waved them off.

Owen and Tosh shared another look, "What the bloody hell is she up to?" Owen asked.

Tosh shrugged, "I haven't the foggiest." she said. "Want to grab a bite at that chippy Ianto likes?"

"That's too far a walk?" Owen pointed out, "What if the Capt'n calls?"

"We can take one of our cars. That way it won't take much time and we can meet him there if we need to." Tosh suggested.

Owen shrugged, "We'll take yours. Don't want mine on a Alien hunt."

They headed to Tosh's car.

_Gwen's PoV:_

Jack has been acting strange. First he didn't come down from the roof until after ten, then he locked himself in his office while I'm forced to be down here stuck with Owen the git and Tosh the wallflower.

My mobile buzzed and I grabbed it up quickly. I had to suppress a smile as I read the message I'd received and I quickly pocketed the mobile.

I needed to get out of there for a bit. I told everyone I was bored, loud enough for my voice to carry up to Jack's office.

That should do the trick. Jack would hear and he could never stand for me unhappy so I am sure he'd make an appearance and give me a break. Unfortunately the only person who seemed to hear me was Owen.

"If you actually worked for a change you wouldn't be, yeah." he said.

"You're one to talk Owen." I pointed out to him, "When exactly are you ever working?"

He stopped pretending to be busy to glare at me and wave his hands around, looking like an arse while he did it.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing now?" he shouted at me.

Who the hell does he think he is. He has no right to be talking to me like that.

I glared at him, "Well if you must know it looks to me like you are being a wanker as usual." I said standing.

I know he is just being an arse because he still wants me and he knows I'm off limits because of Jack, but he can be so annoying.

He's about to reply when I see Jack appear above us. I couldn't help but smirk. Owen was so going to get it now.

Jack called out to Tosh. What the hell? He should be defending my honour here.

He asked her about her stupid programme and then told us to have a break.

Okay good. Now I see what's happening. Of course he can't come right out in front of Tosh and Owen and show me special treatment. Not when there was still Ianto in the picture.

I invited him to lunch knowing full well he'd refuse. He has to keep up the act of course and I need to take care of something anyway so I can't have him coming along.

As expected Jack headed back to his office and I head out of the Hub with Tosh and Owen trailing behind me.

I walked away from them, heading off on my own when we got to the Plas, and Owen actually had the gall to try and stop me from going off on my own. Please! Jack won't care if I go off by myself or even if I get back a little late.

I was in a good mood, excellent even. How could I not? I was about to have everything I've ever want and I couldn't believe that I'd almost settle for Rhys Williams.

Poor, pathetic Rhys. He'll realise very soon how pathetic his life is without me and come crawling back. Too bad it will be too late by then. After all he wasn't all bad, he did serve some purpose.

_Owen's PoV:_

Me and Tosh were eating at the chippy, chatting about Gwen and her mystery text.

"Maybe it was Rhys." Tosh speculated.

I rolled my eyes. "No way I tell you." I insisted, "Did you see the way she was grinning like a fool? Have you ever seen 'er respond to a text from Rhys like that? That's 'er 'Let's 'ave a shag' smile. It's usually reserved for Jack and witnesses who are a bit fit. Hell she even gave it to me a few times when we where at it, but never to Rhys an' he was suppose to be 'er bloke. His smile was more of the 'Oh Rhys! You poor fool' calibre."

Tosh grimaced but nodded. She knew I had a point.

"Good thing he finally ditched 'er. Can you imagine being stuck with 'er for the rest of your life?" I said with a laugh.

"Worse if the had kids." Tosh said looking ashamed of herself for even thinking it.

I rolled my eyes, "Please don't even let me think about a bunch of mini Coopers running around."

Tosh snickered in her drink and I realised what I'd said.

"Oh shut it! You know what I mean."

We shared a laugh then continued to eat, falling into a comfortable silence.

"Why do you think Rhys broke up with her?" Tosh asked after a while.

I shrugged, "With that one it could be anything. Maybe he finally had enough of 'er mooning over Harkness or he caught 'er having a go at it with another bloke."

"You think?" Tosh asked her eyes going really wide, which was kinda cute.

"Why not?" I shrugged, "She was having it on with me, wasn't she?"

Tosh nodded.

Another moment of silence.

"Maybe he remembered something she didn't want him to." Tosh supplied catching my attention.

"What?"

"Ianto reckons she Retconed him." she told me.

This was the first I was hearing this.

"What makes him think that?" I asked, completely forgetting my chips.

"Said there was some Retcon missing," she told me, "about a half dozen of the fifteen minute dosage and her access code was the last to open the storage locker."

"She stole Retcon and nuttin' of it?" I asked.

Tosh shrugged, "Jack told us to forget it."

"Bloody typical!" I said in resignation, "When was this and how come I've never heard o' this?" I asked.

"A while back." Tosh said blushing, "We didn't tell you because of what was going on with...you know...you and...," she pause, "and then the Weevil. Then the world almost coming to a end and Jack disappearing sort of put it on the back burner."

"Oh..." was my only response.

It still hurt to think of Diane and I was still feeling guilty for betraying Jack.

We feel in to another period of silence, this time an awkward one. Thankfully our comms beeped and Jack's voice came over them. Tosh had worked her magic again and gotten us a lead.

Quickly I shoved the last of my chips in my mouth and Tosh texted Gwen just in case she wasn't wearing her comm, which more than likely she wasn't, and we hurried back to Tosh's car.

_Gwen's PoV:_

Oh this was wonderful! I was currently in total bliss. Pretty soon I'll be with the man I deserve and currently I was sprawled out like a goddess underneath a gorgeous twenty something, black haired, blue eyed, American Uni student while he did sinful things to me.

Sure he was only a substitute, but he didn't know that and I wasn't about to give him up. At least not until me and Jack were official. I won't be needing anything else when I'm with Jack. With that in mind I couldn't care less that I was currently having a shag at a dingy little bedsit.

I was getting so close to climax when my stupid mobile chose to buzz. The bloke,...what was his name again...Not-Jack, actually stopped what he was doing.

"Aren't you going to check that?" Not-Jack asked.

"I'll check it later." I told him.

He still didn't move so I bucked a little to encourage him.

"It could be important." he said.

"Whatever it is can wait." I told him pointedly while trying to get the movement started again.

Not-Jack actually ignored me and reached for the mobile. Who the hell does he think he is ignoring me?

"You have a text from someone called Tosh." he told me.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "See I told you. Not important."

Finally he put the mobile down and got back to the important stuff. Oh he was good at this.

A good fifteen minutes later I broke away from his embrace while he slept in post coital bliss and silently dressed, checked my messages and left.

I had to grab a taxi to take me to the coordinates Tosh had sent me and sure I'd be a bit late but Jack won't care, and besides it couldn't be so important if whatever it was was happening in bloody Bute Park.

**Author's Note: Okay what do you think? I was thinking about writing a part from Not-Jack's point of view but wasn't so sure if I should. What do you all think? Please tell me.**


End file.
